warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Patriot398
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Angels of Acquittance page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KuHB1aM (Talk) 01:39, September 25, 2009 Hey whats up Doombringer99 02:31, September 25, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Your Chapter I fixed the infobox and made the info look a bit nicer; edit accordingly if you find something to your disliking. As for all the stuff you typed up, I looked through the revision history and there was never any typed information to begin with; I don't think anyone deleted anything; rather, you probably didn't save the page after typing it or some kind of glitch occurred (it was likely the former rather than the latter). If you have any other questions, you can PM me. KuHB1aM 20:26, September 25, 2009 (UTC) K thanks. I'm sure I did as I checked the page after I was finished editing it by going back to the home page>Space Marine Chapters>my chapter. Also Andrew commented that he liked it and thought it was epic so it was def. there. Thank you for the help :) In regards In regards to your query, the reason the template was deleted was because it was not a template. A template example is the property template. Say that that template was there, just putting Template:the template name would cause the place where the template was added to have your entire article added to it. I see no reason why that template should exist, seeing as how it was just the template form of your article. However if there is any information you need back from that page I deleted, I would still be able to get it back for you. Thank you. :All done. Check the recent activity, I just made a sandbox for you. I put all of the info in there, but I may have lost a few parts. If there is any part that you need desperately recovered, I should be able to find it if you tell me. Peace. your marine could you do one of them for my chapter(The Angels of the Night) with a bloter please Minner99 12:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure about what it is you're asking? You want me to make you a chapter wiki? I don't really know where you want to go with your chapter so i'd need a good deal of info about it. If you register it would be a lot easier for me to reply and correspond with this. If you are talking about the picture just go to bolterandchainsword and get it done, it's not a difficult thing to do, though it does take a few minutes. Not sure what else you could be asking. Patriot398 04:18, October 19, 2009 (UTC) how do you save something of bolter and chainsword so i can upload to wikiMinner99 12:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) right click in the image and select save as then save the file to your computer. Patriot398 04:25, October 24, 2009 (UTC) People and their modified gear Check out Forum:OMG Technology when you get the chance. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:08, October 29, 2009 (UTC) the ulthwé craftworld is on the farthest east point of the eye of terror. tau empire is just north of ultramar and ultramar is in the south east part of the ultima segmentum.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I just need a dot on the map as to where, I know where they are in relation to each other and the general spot but i think the map im used to looking at is crooked. Patriot398 21:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) If you need to use Co-ords to give a reference point Patriot check out my User page, There is a link to a map with co-ords. Im doing a purely Space Marine Chapter map so if you would like throw the co-ords my way as well. Open Invitation to all --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 01:09, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ryskin If you could please explain as to why you are going to have a Daemon as your Chief Librarian in your Chapter? Your Chapter is already by far the most liberal of any Chapter on the site, but to make a Daemon part of your Chapter is stretching the rules a bit. However, since your known to be a well-informed person and you can actually write fairly decently, maybe you could elaborate before I make any assumptions? KuHB1aM 21:08, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Daemons can be insidious. Possessing a Space Marine Librarian is pretty much every Daemon's dream. Superhuman body allows for a powerful Daemon to take up residence and the psychic power allows Daemons to channel masses of energy. This could be a rare daemon who thinks in the long-term, rather than immediate slaughter. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:12, November 5, 2009 (UTC) But your jumping to the conclusion that a Daemon has taken up residence inside a Space Marine. He hasn't given any such information. KuHB1aM 21:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I suggested the concept to replace the idea that he was an angel. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:16, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Anyhow, I'd just like to wait and hear. I'd be inclined to let it slide (as would any admin, I assume) if he uses the concept you suggested. If this is in reality a giant daemon who commands Space Marine Librarians, we may have a problem. KuHB1aM 21:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm known to be well informed and write decently? Thank you, I think you just made my day. :) As run4 pointed out the main reason was that having a daemon was more fluffy than having an angel which was my original intent. Since all of the older marines were at one point chaos marines, mostly Fallen, some may have banded together by a champion or deamon of Malal as a bane to the other chaos forces, particularly Slaanesh for reasons I haven't come up with yet. Once Lucio began to gather the marines the daemon was powerful enough at that point to detect him and hide his identity to join the ranks of the marine force because of the particular disposition of Lucio himself and all subsequent marines to Slaanesh whom Ryskin hates. 1) Once in as a soldier he progressed as a psyker, limiting himself to the bounds of a human psyker until he was promoted to the level of grand librarian through feats of heroism. 2) He was made Grand Librarian after particularly heroic acts during the Battle of Esoterra which established the world as the headquarters and main fortress monastary of the AA. Alo his wings are angelic wings like the SoB saints or Sanguinius and he has an otherwise human appearance. Either way Ryskin is loyal to the chapter because it shares the hatred for Slaanesh as much as he does. Also, Ryskin is very very old and going off the principle that the older a daemon gets generally the more powerful it gets Ryskin would be able to hide his identity from nearly any being and successfully masquerade as a potent psyker. I can't imagine Ryskin would like the Eldar much since they spawned Slaanesh, I think if I have my fluff right, but as far as I've developed him he doesn't seem to care as much about the other factions at least until Slaanesh is destroyed which I guess is theoretically impossible, or if it is I doubt GW ever will since its part of their revenue now. I'm thinking his next targets would be the necrons seeing as they have anti-warp capability and the c'tan have tried to close the warp and hence erase him from existence. I need to come up with a really good reason why his focus is on Slaanesh since that's what keeping him with the AA basically, but as of yet I've got nothing. Then again I haven't been focused on developing his character much either. Hope that helped solve the dilemna :) Patriot398 03:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) So... no news is good news? Patriot398 20:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) You can put whatever on your user page provided it is not against the rules. I would put mine up but after losing six straight games at TUMLT [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 08:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Alaitoc Indeed it may need to go, or be changed considerably. Alaitoc was one of the most populous Craftworlds up until Kraken dropped by. A Chaos attack of that magnitude would alter that a little bit, particularly a Slaaneshi attack. Maybe if it was just a Space Battle and Boarding Actions, and a smaller attack that could be stalled before landing on Alaitoc would be in order. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Iyanden is the one I wanted and is the one affected by Kraken... whoopsies. Had a bit of a time finding a map earlier. When did the Hive Fleet Kraken hit it? If the events listed take place after Kraken would it be acceptable? Patriot398 01:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) M41. Sorry, got my Craftworlds mixed up. State a non-canon craftworld if at all possible. I'm not entirely sure people would be happy with a hit like that to a canon location. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Can do, looks like I have a craftworld to create :) thanksPatriot398 01:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I've chosen the name Ráithe for the craftworld. I don't know of anything else with this name, good? Patriot398 02:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) That name sounds very good and original. KuHB1aM 02:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :)Patriot398 03:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Never come across the name before. Although it's startlingly close to the name of the secondary school I went to. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Well it's a Gaelic word I believe. I think its funny that we both named the same craftworld but different than the one meant and were thinking about the same correct one. Patriot398 17:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's derived from Rath. That translates to fort. Name for a small or medium ring fort. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) The picture hey Patriot398, the picture you ordered is coming soon. NecrusIV 02:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Done... heres the picture you ordered, i saved it as: "Patriot-AngelMarine". NecrusIV 04:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! Patriot398 21:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The picture hey patriot, your warboss punch-up picture is delayed.. i keep forgetting about it. I do promise it will come soon.NecrusIV 00:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Its alright, thanks again. Patriot398 02:43, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute.. i was reading your user page and... awards? I have never heard of them.NecrusIV 07:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) It's me being silly. I'm unadjusted to getting that kind of attention. Changed to mentions so it doesnt cause a stir.Patriot398 08:05, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Epicasaur Really? lvl 95.. awesome. Yea now that's it come out, im addicted to dungeoneering, so awesome. NecrusIV 09:03, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The punch-up hey patriot, here's the picture you ordered, saved as "Patriot-puchup". NecrusIV 06:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) very nice, thank you! Patriot398 09:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I hate super glue too. Ever since I stuck every finger of both hands and my palms together after sneezing while glueing the Kh'err'akh'an model together... --Lither 03:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol yes! Every time something metal needs to get glued together that blasted stuff sticks all of my fingers together. Hurts trying to get them unstuck too. Thankfully my plastic glue dries a bit slower and doesn't bond to skin quite as well. Patriot398 06:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Plastic glue has never stuck my fingers or my nostrils shut. --Lither 08:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh boy, don't I look forward to that. Patriot398 14:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking about creating an entirely new character. --Lither 12:21, May 29, 2010 (UTC) yep, Patriot398 Patriot398 12:32, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! The Pyre is third on the list of articles. Got the Angels done, going to be working on the system after I get some painting done. After I get all the planets in order I'll get to working on my IG. :) Patriot398 22:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm not so sure about going to Tau next, I just got a Guard squad done last night and they are the funnest to paint yet. I mean, I'll be tired of them by the time I paint a hundred of them but they are quite fun. Basic Cadians. Patriot398 23:59, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks DS! Patriot398 15:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) never heard of them :/ --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 06:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) O.o......... not a fan of nightcore... hehehe --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) The Techno/alternative/electro/dance groups i know include Jekyll & Hyde, MGMT, Basshunter and sometimes The Bloody Beetroots. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 23:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) this is muuuch later than you told me....but its just been bugging me. Your a fan of nightcore, have you ever heard of Trance ? They are quite cool.... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 08:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Wlecome back! A few things have changed since you left. Enjoy reading this as an example. Supahbadmarine 17:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC)